


Pieces

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 20,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 非典型ABO設定(只有A有發情期)，百合，一個霸總(?)鑽與嬌妻(?)Maa的故事，一個一直想養貓的Omega最後養了一隻Alpha的故事。零碎小短篇集合。
Relationships: Nozomi Fuuto/Asaka Manato, Sakuragi Minato/Kazuki Sora
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

「MaaSama，」

「…嗯？」

「你喜歡我對不對？」

「嗯。」

「你只喜歡我一個人對不對？」

「…這個問題你問第十遍了。」朝夏試圖轉動躺在枕頭上的頭看日曆，角度差一點；她繼續試圖移動身體調整角度，因為胸口壓著阻礙物而失敗。

「你不會離開我對不對？」

「這個問題你問第二十八遍了。」

「你永遠永遠都不會離開我對不對？」

「……」朝夏默默在心底開始算日期，今天幾號？昨天是……啊，上禮拜五薪水入帳日，所以今天是……三加四……七號，果然，差不多，大概就明天，家裡套子還有嗎？上次好像快用完？晚上去大賣場買衛生紙記得順便補個一兩包，之前那牌子叫什麼來著……

胸口壓著的阻礙物開始吸鼻子。

朝夏忍住嘆氣的衝動，伸手去床頭櫃抽面紙，及時阻止自己的絲質pajama被當成擦臉毛巾。「我永──遠永遠都不會離開你，永遠都不會。」她一邊說一邊輕輕撫摸望海後腦杓的腺體，感覺到那裡似乎開始發腫，發情期要來的徵兆。這個月腫得有點快啊……聽說Alpha容易缺鋅，要補鋅嗎？但加鋅的綜合維他命莫名其妙就比普通的貴幾成簡直把人當凱子削，不然還是等下次第二件五折……

望海抬起頭淚眼汪汪看著她，「真的？」

「真的，」朝夏用最忠誠最堅定的聲音回答，「真的。」

望海大概是覺得這個答案可以接受，於是又倒回原處睡死。

說起對童年的印象，朝夏會清清楚楚告訴別人「我最討厭數學課」，討厭到她一看見數字就想興兵消滅阿拉伯的程度。而這樣的朝夏，現在正和滿腦子各式各樣計量與計時單位打交道，一邊擔心自己的右手是不是已經被壓到缺血。

唉，當個Omega我容易嗎我。


	2. Chapter 2

上班日，朝夏在午餐時間忍不住吐槽望海，同單位的後輩和希表示無法理解。Alpha不是全世界最好養的生物嗎？只要陽光空氣水加上冰滴咖啡就能健康存活。朝夏沒有氣力跟她解釋，對，你說得沒錯，那是因為你家那隻名叫櫻木港，平時只會撲到你身上正直地搖尾巴，帶她去羽球場扔著她能自己快活一下午，雖然這代表和希也得買個拍子下場陪打，但和希認為戀愛與運動同時進行這簡直是樂活人生典範級操作。朝夏花好大力氣才憋住沒吐出一句，是，那要看你對「運動」的定義是什麼。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇R18。

朝夏很氣望海一件事：身為Alpha，她的胸部居然比Omega還大。

這點朝夏倒是沒找別人抱怨，她也知道這話拿到外面去完全經不起檢驗，別人只會用同情加憐憫的眼神看著她，說，喔，那也要看比較對象是哪個Omega。

沒聽過「樸實是一種美德」嗎。

出於報復心理，朝夏在平常日子偶爾會利用身高與臂長的優勢從背後挾持望海，手從領口伸進胸罩裡面去盡情享用那好揉又好捏還帶著點重量的手感，一邊像個變態大叔般讚嘆「Ayachan的歐派摸起來好棒」。雖然最後結果通常都是望海被摸得受不了反過來把她壓在床上（還有一次是壓在門上），但朝夏面對這件事情總是好了傷疤忘了疼，出乎意料地缺乏學習能力。

「喜歡嗎？」望海會靠著她耳邊問，一邊以略顯粗暴的力道在她體內動作，一邊用自己發紅的漂亮的乳頭去挑逗朝夏胸前最敏感處。「老實點，喜不喜歡？」

朝夏說不出話，只能呻吟著把腿在望海腰上纏得更緊。


	4. Chapter 4

人們看到的望海風斗，是朝夏開車載去上班的望海風斗，是從副駕駛座走下來妝容髮型衣服高跟鞋都無懈可擊的望海風斗，是微笑著向警衛點頭，用證件滴一聲刷過閘門然後搭幹部專用電梯直達十五樓的望海風斗。

沒有人知道她在解開安全帶的前一秒都還是睡死狀態。

跟望海交往這麼多年，朝夏最佩服她的一點就是：她上班途中打瞌睡從來不流口水，就算睡到頭歪脖子斜還是一滴不漏，所以清醒後她只要撥撥頭髮拉拉外套就能帥氣下車，有如奧斯卡女明星走在紅毯上迎接記者。

望海下班也是靠朝夏載，當然她自己也會開車，但人們都說以鑽總這種黃金Alpha的身分怎麼能自己開車。有時候朝夏那邊要加班，望海很偶爾會選擇單獨搭公車（多麼親民！多麼貼近大眾！），但大多數時間她寧可待在空蕩蕩的辦公室繼續看財報然後給自己泡一杯茶，等熟悉的手機鈴聲響起。

這樣回家路上她就可以盡情睡到流口水。


	5. Chapter 5

朝夏想養貓，她一直都想養貓，從小家裡養過幾隻兔子但沒有貓，大學自己住外面以後她就一直夢想成為侍奉主子的貓奴。

「那為什麼到現在還沒養？」同學會上櫻乃彩音問她。

「沒有一見鍾情。」朝夏拿著柳橙雞尾酒嘆氣，杯邊的櫻桃跟她一起搖頭。

「你又不是那種一見鍾情派的。」櫻乃反詰。

「你怎麼知道我不是？」

「如果你是，你在大二迎新那一天就會直接走到你直屬學妹面前說『你好可愛，撲倒我吧』。」

「我說了『你好可愛』。」朝夏貓眼圓睜。

「但你沒說後半句。」

「你是希望我大學沒畢業就有性騷擾前科嗎？」

「Alpha通常不會告Omega性騷擾，這是一種優勢。」

朝夏想起自己平時在家中諸多踩線性騷擾的不當行為，決定不要跟櫻乃討論這個話題。


	6. Chapter 6

因為不是一見鍾情派，所以朝夏被直屬學妹撲倒的時間延後整整兩年半。

系上大三有一門必修，本來已是傳說級的難，偏偏望海這屆好死不死遇到的是谷正純「殺人谷」，每個禮拜作業交不完，期中考後老師還在課堂上放話要砍掉全班一半，下課後幾個快崩潰的同學抱在一起痛哭。

那時候，大四生朝夏已經找到公司內定整天無所事事，聽到望海在通訊軟體上面哭訴這事決定拔刀相助，自己去找幾年前同樣被殺人谷荼毒過的真飛學長借到上課筆記、作業底稿與考古題，還跟望海說「從以前認識你我就覺得『啊這孩子真是什麼都做得到啊』，我相信你現在一定也做得到，跟你同學一起加油吧。」

拿到成績單那天望海找朝夏出來狂歡，隔天早上朝夏發現自己被標記了。

嘛，也可以啦，朝夏看著身邊望海無邪的睡臉，心態很快調適成功。確實是我的菜，臉到性格都是我的菜，行吧。

最讓朝夏火大的是，她第二次被撲倒的時候才發現望海胸部比她大。


	7. Chapter 7

望海時常覺得自己在這段關係裡是弱勢者，這不只因為她是個一發情就充滿不安全感的Alpha，且還因為朝夏日常習慣性踩線性騷擾的各種行為。

比如，某天她穿了領口比較低的衣服：

「齁呦～Ayachan今天事業興隆喔～」

又比如，某天她穿了比較緊身的牛仔褲：

「Ayachan屁股不夠大啦，再大一點手感比較好。」

有時候她也會試著反擊：「手感不好你別摸啊！」

「摸一摸就變大了。」因為對方太無恥所以反擊失效。不過這種對話之後都會往「我要把Ayachan養胖」「不MaaSama你並不具備把人養胖的廚藝天分」這種方向發展，所以總不了了之。

認真說來，這關係從一開始就是如此，朝夏發號施令望海溫柔順從，這種模式。

事情要從望海大三上學期遇見一門超級恐怖的必修課說起，期末成績出來那天她看見自己的名字後面是黑數字不是紅數字，她差點摀著心口暈倒在電腦前面，天啊天啊一個學期的苦都值得了……然後她就拿起手機打電話給朝夏尖叫：「學姊我過了！我真的過了！」

電話彼方那個人馬上堂而皇之要求謝禮，望海馬上說那學姊你晚上來我家我這裡有各種美食還有好酒。當晚兩人大啖鴨舌雞翅烤牛肉串，一邊齊聲高呼「去他的大學去他的叫獸 I Will Survive」然後笑成一團，望海只敢慢慢喝那種三趴的水果酒，朝夏卻已經把KIRIN開到第三罐，望海憑著一點微醺伸手過去搶啤酒瓶，「學姊你是不是喝太多……」

一隻手突然用力抱上她肩膀，她一個不穩摔進朝夏懷裡，抬起頭看見那雙有點誘人的貓脣，然後看到紅紅的臉頰與亮亮的大眼睛。

「嗯…學妹，你真的好可愛，」朝夏一隻手慵懶搔上望海下巴，「撲倒我吧。」

既然學姊親口要求，那還能怎麼辦呢？

她真的就只好恭敬不如從命了啊。


	8. Chapter 8

「過河拆橋」，成語，出處《元史‧徹里帖木兒傳》：「參政可謂過河拆橋者矣。」

例句：望海風斗過河拆橋，前面才以二代身分空降高幹，後面就去跟她叔叔拍桌子，說誰敢空降進她部門她關門放高射炮，連降落傘一起轟。

那天下班，望海上了朝夏的車以後整個人異常有精神，「天哪，我從他辦公室出來的時候腿都軟了！」望海癱在副駕駛座上笑著喊，「我手都是麻的！走回自己部門以後我整個背都是冰的！都是冷汗！冷氣一吹簡直像貼冰袋！」

朝夏藉停紅燈之便伸手拍拍望海，「辛苦了辛苦了，結果怎樣？」

「贏了！啊，好爽！」望海大笑。

「我說嘛，」朝夏拖長的尾音裡有種「看我家Alpha多麼優秀」的滿意，「剛認識你我就覺得，『這孩子真是什麼都做得到啊』。」

「MaaSama，靠邊停車。」望海突然說。

「啊？」

「停車。」

「你要幹嘛？這邊停車位不好找……」朝夏一邊抱怨一邊找了個空間臨停，一拉手剎還沒熄火，望海就靠過來親她脖子，「讓我標記一下。」

朝夏腦子空白兩秒鐘，就豆媽爹哭打塞這下班時間的大街上你搞車震？望海顯然認為兩秒鐘沒反應等於默許，於是朝夏就在第三秒感覺到牙齒帶著一點力度咬進腺體，熱流與酥軟從後頸往全身擴散。臨時標記的信息素要代謝掉大約一個月，所以新的量就與七八天前望海發情期留在她體內的量疊加起來，過高的濃度使她一陣暈眩。模模糊糊她聽到望海發出「啊，啊…對不起我不知道會這麼嚴重……」的充滿歉意的聲音。

「明天，」朝夏渾身無力靠在望海身上比出中指，「明天開始你給我坐行李廂。」


	9. Chapter 9

身為一個優秀的還算是個小主管的公司員工，朝夏非常明白流程整理與系統化的重要性，比如說她家那隻Alpha的發情期心理變化就大約如下：

MaaSama愛不愛我→朝夏安慰→MaaSama說愛我是真的還假的→朝夏安慰→MaaSama一直說愛我是真心的還是在應付我→朝夏安慰→我這樣是不是讓MaaSama感覺厭煩→朝夏安慰→MaaSama是不是已經煩到不想理我→朝夏安慰→MaaSama你不要離開我我好害怕你離開我→朝夏安慰→MaaSama愛不愛我

交往一陣子之後朝夏很快看開，一方面是如果其中每個步驟都認真看待她一定會死於用腦過度，另一方面是反正混過這三天就好，三天後的望海風斗就會變回正常的望海風斗，正常上班正常睡覺，正常嫌棄朝夏的廚藝，正常打開冰箱看著裡面又被填滿的保鮮盒：「MaaSama，當我說『你做的涼拌小黃瓜好吃』，我的意思是說『你做的涼拌小黃瓜比你做的其他東西好吃』，而已。」

衝著望海這句話，幾天後，星期六一大早朝夏就買一大袋小黃瓜回家全部洗洗切，原味蒜味十三香柚子醋泰式魚露，五種口味一次滿足。等到時近正午望海從周末補眠中帶著起床氣爬起來找東西吃，看到的就是塞滿冰箱的五大盒保鮮盒這樣一幕，於是她呆立當場，直到冰箱因為溫度過高開始發出嗶嗶聲。

「喂，Ayachan，關冰箱門……」

「朝夏まなと。」

望海從來不會直呼朝夏全名不加別的，從來不會。

朝夏開始心虛。

「…幹嘛？」

「不要考驗我們之間的愛情。」


	10. Chapter 10

為了修補家中岌岌可危的AO關係，朝夏在五天後的星期四把五大保鮮盒的涼拌小黃瓜全扛去辦公室分送眾人（她不會承認自己也已經開始出現鮮綠色恐懼症）。出門時望海聊表心意幫她把沉重的保冰袋拿上車，但朝夏並不領情，哼，虛情假意，明明你就瞧不起我的小黃瓜。

幾天後，午餐時間，朝夏和後輩和希在食堂聊天，和希突然說：

「前輩，你的涼拌小黃瓜還有沒有？上次拿回去ZunSan好喜歡，一餐全部吃完，說柚子醋口味的最高，運動完來一盤特別過癮。前輩下次什麼時候再做？我們可以團購嗎？」

朝夏當場只差沒趴在餐桌上飆淚，看哪，你看看，這就叫做別人家的Alpha！


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇R18。

朝夏在晚餐桌上發布宣言：「我終於明白自己錯在哪裡，聽說歐派會愈揉愈大，我以後再也不襲你胸了。」

「……喔。」以半睡眠狀態進食的望海心不在焉回應。

「別人家洗衣服都能用罩杯辨AO，只有我們家特別不合群。」朝夏繼續抱怨。

望海的理性精神使她忍不住清醒，「MaaSama，不會有人來我們家還特地去陽台看萬國旗猜Bra，而且胸部大小在青春期就決定了。」

「這是原則問題。」朝夏下結論。「反正我非常在意。」

「……」

半個月後朝夏嚐到自作自受的苦果，發情期的望海滿懷不安哭哭啼啼黏著朝夏對她的胸部下功夫，「MaaSama，不要討厭我，我會努力幫你把它變大一點，好不好？不要離開我……」

「別…不用……」啊要死了，剛被發情期Alpha標記的她全身神經末梢無比敏感，連指甲畫過乳頭的觸感都讓她下體深處一陣發痠，彷彿有水要從裡面流出來。望海抱著她坐到自己身上，深深填滿她下身的空虛，朝夏想逃離那雙折磨她胸口的手，腰卻不由自主動作著索要更深的接觸，於是她只能扶著望海膝蓋吐出支離破碎的字句，「嗚……輕一點，輕一點……好難受……」。她在高潮裡力竭，望海卻將她翻過身面對面壓上，繼續刑求她的雙峰與艷紅挺立的蓓蕾，用吻，用吸吮，用舔，直到朝夏終於受不了望海將她半個乳房含進口中用牙齒輕咬的刺激，主動張開雙腿再一次乞求被她占有。

一邊承受著上身與下身的雙重快感，朝夏一邊用剩餘的昏沉理智想著：以後絕對，絕對，絕對不能給這傢伙任何一個可以在發情期努力的目標。


	12. Chapter 12

話說，經過望海的某一次發情期，也就是朝夏胸部特別受罪的那次發情期，之後，第四天，也就是結束後的第一天清晨，朝夏撐著快斷的腰掙扎下床，從針線盒裡翻出布尺，深呼吸，扛著滿身疼痛與滿心的希望走進浴室。

她從浴室出來以後把布尺扔了。


	13. Chapter 13

望海喜歡睡在雙人床的內側，面朝牆壁讓她有安全感。缺點就是半夜起來得跨過睡在外面的另一個人，後來她乾脆養成從床尾上下床的習慣，不然烏漆嘛黑的房間裡誰看得到那個睡相不好的傢伙又把自己一雙過長的手臂跟一雙過長的腿放到什麼不可思議的位置。

望海喜歡賴床，只要放假天她一定賴個夠。他知道比較早起的朝夏有時候會伸過頭來偷偷盯著她看，看著看著會笑（她聽得到鼻子呼氣的一聲），最後朝夏會輕輕撥開她後腦的短髮，在腺體上溫柔落下一吻，然後小聲對她說，「早安，Ayachan。」

望海喜歡睡在雙人床的內側，只要面朝牆壁繼續裝睡，就不會讓過度上揚的嘴角洩漏太多秘密。


	14. Chapter 14

誰家都會吵架，但不是誰家都會每天為同一件事吵架。當朝夏第三百六十五次抱怨「反正你就是瞧不起我的小黃瓜」的時候，望海終於再也無法自抑：

「MaaSama，有一句話我憋了非常久都沒說出口，我知道這說出來比冷笑話還要冷笑話，或者這有玩爛梗以及性別歧視的嫌疑，但我今天真的忍不住要說了。女性Omega沒有小黃瓜！」

隔天晚上朝夏當著望海的面拿菜刀拍爛一整鍋小黃瓜，望海很識相地沒說一個字。


	15. Chapter 15

這陣子以來，上班日的午餐時間幾乎都成為朝夏和希Omega’s Talk時段。朝夏抱怨抱怨抱怨到最後終於哀嚎一聲，「啊──我好想反擊！明明就有狠招可以反擊！可是我就是做不到！我沒辦法當著她的面跟她說『我瞧不起你的小黃瓜』！這種違心之論我說不出口！」

看著陷入天人交戰的朝夏，和希悠悠長嘆，「唉，前輩，我完全懂。」


	16. Chapter 16

望海一上車就聽到朝夏長吁短嘆。

下班回家的車程是睡覺時間，一向都是睡覺時間，但今天望海怎麼都睡不著，剛打起盹就聽見朝夏又在長吁短嘆。

「…MaaSama，你怎麼了？」她終於決定先清醒一下解決掉噪音來源。

朝夏又嘆了好大一口氣，「唉……很無奈。」

「無奈什麼？」

「我真的還是喜歡你的小黃瓜啊。」

望海差點把自己哽到。

「雖然時常會怨嘆你有我沒有，但想到底還是喜歡啊，有什麼辦法……」朝夏自顧自自言自語下去，一邊熟練地操縱方向盤。「你的胸部也是，真的好漂亮，還有其實我也很喜歡你的屁股……但是說到底還是最喜歡你做什麼都很認真的性格吧，連睡覺都很認真在睡，雖然有時候會過度嚴肅鑽牛角尖，但那種時候的Ayachan也很可愛啊。唉這些又不重要，沒事，不吵你，你睡覺。」

望海的臉從額頭紅到脖子根，不重要個頭啦。

車子總算到家，一下車望海就跑過去緊緊抱住朝夏。

「唔！怎麼，睡醒啦？」

「…MaaSama，我是很認真在喜歡你的喔。」

他聽見朝夏輕笑，然後一雙手臂環過來抱住她的腰。「我當然知道啊。」

「但是我真的不想再吃你做的涼拌小黃瓜。」

「…………」


	17. Chapter 17

擁有固定Alpha伴侶的員工每月可以申請連續三天在家工作，第四天和希回到辦公室上班，容光煥發。

「早啊，」朝夏跟她打招呼，「呦，氣色這麼好？」

「沒有啦，就……呵呵，」和希不好意思地笑，但同時卻不經意露出一點像是小野貓的眼神。

「很幸福嘛。」朝夏撇嘴。

和希突然猛拍朝夏肩膀，一邊笑得合不攏嘴一邊壓低聲音，「前輩，前輩，ZunSan說要感謝你，她說這一定是『吃腦補腦，吃小黃瓜補小黃瓜』。」

朝夏貓眼一睜。

二十幾分鐘車程外另一棟辦公大樓裡，正在開會的望海突然沒來由地背脊一涼。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇R18

臥室是最私人的地方，也是最放鬆的地方，是女孩子洗完澡乾乾淨淨暖呼呼香噴噴的身體，是毛茸茸的Craftholic睡衣與剛吹乾的鬆軟頭髮，是鑽進被子以後被一雙長長的手臂從背後抱著，是翻過身就可以親到另一個人的鼻子，是手留在彼此身上直到入睡，是偶爾兩人興起就看睡外側的朝夏伸手去開抽屜拿套子然後像討摸的貓一樣遞到她眼前，是她有時候會笑著嗔著撒嬌「我好累啊，你上來嘛。」

她喜歡朝夏主動，喜歡看朝夏一臉「真拿你沒辦法」的表情跨到她身上，先是握著她挑逗自己，從一開始輕輕試探，逐漸變成在溼潤的凹谷與突起間滑動。朝夏會一直眨著眼睛看她，往下坐的時候會發出微喘，打開自己一點點將她容納進溫熱深處。她喜歡朝夏的乳房，小而秀挺，隨著腰臀的動作輕晃，有一種乖巧的性感。她喜歡朝夏俯身吻她，含著她的唇舌，下身緊含她的慾望，取悅她也取悅自己。

所以她偶爾會撒嬌，讓朝夏回應她的撒嬌，那時她心底會洋溢一種暖暖的幸福。

直到有一天她發現幸福可以毀於一旦。

「Ayachan，」朝夏手拿還沒拆封的套子，睜著一雙貓眼非常嚴肅地貼到她臉前，「等等，先等一下，我問你，你老實跟我講，真的，你這麼容易累……是不是需要給你補點小黃瓜？」


	19. Chapter 19

發情期，望海以行動向朝夏證明：她很好，她非常好，她身體健康精神飽滿睡眠充足，從頭到腳所有器官構造都功能絕佳，她一點都不需要補什麼小黃瓜！求求你別買了別涼拌了！

發情期結束之後，第四天，被折騰掉半條命的朝夏一大早撐著快斷的腰從床上爬起來，拿起手機點開生鮮蔬果配送APP。

「唉你啊……」她看著床上還睡得香甜的望海，「老是一副睡眠不足樣，這幾天又過度操勞沒節制，實在太消耗，是不是還該補點小黃瓜？但這傢伙又不吃，不然換種方式好了。上次看到個紅蘿蔔榨汁機，說不定可以試試看……」

旁邊的望海因為做惡夢而流一身冷汗。


	20. Chapter 20

朝夏打開電腦，開啟文字編輯軟體，打出一行字：

**論養一隻Alpha與養一隻貓的不同。**

五分鐘後她關閉軟體長嘆一聲。

「沒有不同，」她搖頭，「整天睡，而且都挑食。」


	21. Chapter 21

望海接受某財經雜誌專訪，據說題目是〈這些人是你不可小看的二代〉

來採訪的記者很專業，望海也很健談，從家庭背景、童年生活與家族關係講到學業事業，最後話題轉向比較輕鬆的方向，記者有禮貌地詢問「感情生活可以談嗎？」

「啊……」望海不想掩飾自己臉上的笑靨，「你知道的嘛，Alpha其實在情感關係裡有很大的劣勢……」記者會心點頭，望海接著說，「我跟我的女朋友，哎，實在說日常不合的地方很多，我有我的喜好她有她的堅持，但我真的很珍惜她的一點就是，她從來不利用我那種時候逼我接受她的要求，從來不。比如我不喜歡涼拌小黃瓜但她很愛做這道菜，可是她就不會在我情緒最脆弱的時候要脅我……」

望海臉色突然變了。

「等一下，這段麻煩刪掉，絕對不要登出來，」她拉住記者，「Just don’t give her any ideas。」


	22. Chapter 22

朝夏在陽台上種羅勒。

「長大，長大，快快長大～」她會一邊哼歌一邊幫植物澆水，「我要把你們做成義大利麵～還有羅勒起司番茄片～」

望海會趁朝夏不在的時候去陽台看植物，「嗨，你們好，」她會用最溫柔的語氣說，「請趕快長大，如果MaaSama因為你們長太慢而又想去做涼拌小黃瓜，我就把花槽清掉改種黃金葛。」

朝夏家中的廚房陽台是全社區最綠油油的陽台，她為此非常自豪。


	23. Chapter 23

「這是？」

「番茄片，Mozzarella，還有我自己種的羅勒葉，」朝夏把下巴揚上了天，「配這個，哪，油醋。」

「……好吃。」

朝夏瞇起貓眼，「哦？反正又是『比我做的其他東西好吃，而已。』是吧？」

「你還記仇啊？」望海拿叉子捲麵條送進嘴裡。白醬義大利麵，白醬是超市買現成，洋菇培根與洋蔥是朝夏剛才哼著歌炒的，她知道。

「你講的話我都記得，」朝夏突然笑起來，大概是看望海對晚餐很捧場所以龍心大悅。她指著自己的腦袋說，「這裡啊，這裡有個地方專門用來存放我記得你的每一件事喔，A，ya，chan。」

望海在突如其來的感動與突如其來的躁動之間掙扎了十秒鐘。

…………MaaSamaMaaSamaMaaSama那你可不可以記得我真的不想再吃任何一種涼拌小黃瓜！


	24. Chapter 24

羅勒種植園的成功讓朝夏望海的晚餐生活展開義大利時期，然後又出現三杯時期，最後進入讓朝夏屢戰屢敗屢敗屢戰的歐姆蛋包飯時期。

望海看著自己眼前那盤歐姆蛋包飯，飯上攤開的破破爛爛蛋皮長得像一隻三角龍跟一隻霸王龍在決鬥。

「比前天的成功。」朝夏堅持。

是，前天的看起來像集體狩獵的迅猛龍。望海心裡這麼想著，但她沒有說出口。


	25. Chapter 25

插曲：Good Omens

望海打了個響指。

他用力閉上眼睛，睜眼時自己已經身在一間骯髒狹小的牢房內。不出他所料，端坐在他面前的就是一身鐐銬滿臉委屈眼睛瞪成原來三倍大的朝夏。

「你來了！」朝夏驚呼，「我就知道你會來救我！」他一邊喜上眉梢一邊把戴鐵銬的兩手舉到望海前面，一邊猛眨可憐兮兮的雙眼，快幫我解開快幫我解開，喵嗚。

望海雙手抱胸，他可不急。「你這次又做了什麼？」

「啊？什麼？我哪有？」

「算了，我直接問重點，你這次又寫了什麼？」

朝夏慢慢放下沉重的雙手，噘起嘴撇過頭「……」。

望海深呼吸，「來，我親愛的天使，如果你還記得的話。上古時代你寫了西台凱爾皇帝與米坦尼黑太子禁斷耽美，結果被當成埃及間諜抓起來。文藝復興時代你寫了麥第奇兄弟骨科，結果差點被扔進佛羅倫斯大運河裡浸豬籠。人家莎士比亞寫劇本寫得好好的，你偏要在他背後寫他跟金主什麼ABO。其他還有很多很多讓你被教皇燒死被主教燒死被執政官燒死被將軍燒死被國王燒死被工廠老闆燒死的長篇短篇PWP，每一次都要勞動我出手保住你不必因為肉身毀滅而上交十二萬字檢討報告，我覺得我有資格多知道一點，請問你這次又寫了什麼？」

「………羅伯斯比丹東聖茹斯的3P。」

望海的下巴掉到胸口。

「不是我的錯！我這次有很小心！」朝夏急忙抗辯，「我自己買的印刷設備自己出本，來領本的還要先對暗號才交貨，誰知道居然還是發生這種事。一定是因為我寫互攻惹人不高興所以被潔癖黨惡意舉報……」

望海努力思考了一下所謂「潔癖黨」是指吉倫特還是雅各賓。

「救我。」朝夏又把手以及手上的鐐銬抬到他眼前，一臉要哭要哭的樣子，「不然等一下我就要上斷頭台了。」

望海長嘆，一揮手把鐐銬全解了。

「謝謝，」朝夏笑得開心，一邊活動可能有點血液循環不良的雙手。

「你到底為什麼一直要寫這些東西？」望海搖頭。

朝夏再次嘟嘴，「我跟你解釋過好幾次了。」

「反正我從來沒聽懂。」

這次換朝夏嘆氣，他表情變得有些難過，望海記得朝夏每次跟他講這件事的時候好像都很難過。「好吧，因為……因為天使是超越時空的存在，但我卻必須待在人間，必須存在於時空裡，那跟我的本質並不相符。我必須讓自己在自己所在的時空裡找材料寫東西，這是我感知時空並與時空互動的方法，不然我滿腦子就只有創世與末日，根本不知道怎麼在這個物質世界的歷史裡過下去。」

望海低著頭，知道自己依舊沒聽懂。惡魔是時空之子，時間與空間的產物，或許因為這樣他永遠都聽不懂朝夏在說什麼，但至少幾千年莫名其妙的相處下來他總算有點了解自己為什麼聽不懂。他認為這是一種收穫，就跟人類所謂的文明進步一樣，因為有時空所以有累積，而朝夏沒有累積，朝夏只累積自己寫的色情文學頁數以及差一點點就被肉身毀滅的次數而已。

他的思緒被朝夏打斷，「走吧，走嗎？」朝夏拍拍他，然後又指指窗外騷動轟響的人群，「對了，這你搞出來的？」

「不是，人類自己，我都沒那麼有創意。」望海翻白眼，「我只有順水推舟給了羅伯斯比一點暗示，鬧愈大我跟下面報功的時候愈好聽。」

「你去暗示那個羅伯斯比？」朝夏突然有點激動。

「……幹嘛？」

「你可不可以順便暗示他一下他暗戀丹東？」

望海沉默三秒，「不好意思，羅伯斯比剛處決了丹東。」

「兩者又不衝突，」朝夏眨著閃亮亮的眼睛看他，「BE我可以。」

「………你知不知道你欠我的人情債已經累積到什麼不可思議的新高度？」

朝夏默默縮回去，用腳很有禮貌地把鐐銬清到牢房角落，一邊低聲自言自語「小氣鬼，不然你好歹告訴他一聲那個聖茹斯暗戀他，真是。」

「你到底走不走啊？」

「走，走走走。」朝夏牽起望海的手，「我請你吃可麗餅，全巴黎最好吃的一間，你一定沒吃過。」

「真有那麼好吃？」

「我保證裡面沒放小黃瓜。」

（插曲 完）


	26. Chapter 26

插曲：Good Omens 之二

新石器時代的人類已經懂得很多事，他們懂得用火，懂得用石器（廢話），還懂得惡魔存在而且惡魔壞壞，於是他們會製作最早的惡魔陷阱，這是人類的一小步，卻是文明的一大步。

當然啦，這種東西在地下世界裡根本只是用來嗑牙的小新聞。望海的老同事七海說他曾被人類的惡魔陷阱阻擋三天三夜，「我原地抱著肚子狂笑三天三夜，然後用最後一夜的最後一秒小心跨過去不要踩到。Over。」

但問題是這世界上就是有那種走路不看路所以會踩到陷阱的惡魔。

望海在這座岩洞裡已經待了三天又將近三夜，他不是很想去回想自己在第一天的第一秒到底踩到了什麼又是為什麼踩到，他只知道他很餓，他跟食物的距離只有他面前一排奇形怪狀的石頭，而他就是跨不過去。飢腸轆轆的他只好開始用冥想來轉移注意力，而這麼做的結果都很不好，因為他的思緒永遠會飄到十萬多年前的那一天。

是的，十萬多年前。

十萬多年來他有無數次機會向地獄表功，「我成功誘惑一名天使讓他沉淪肉慾」，但他從來沒有，他只想忘掉那一天，發生在舊石器時代中期的某一天。如果在望海面前鋪開一張人類學圖表，他會告訴你他花了整個舊石器時代晚期來躲朝夏，藏頭藏尾順利度過所謂的中石器時代，進入新石器時代以後他依然選擇逃避，他只是過程中需要不斷說服自己「我沒做錯」：

**你是惡魔，惡魔就是要誘惑人類墮落，更了不起的是能誘惑天使墮落，你做得很好，很成功，Good Job。**

「啊──」望海第十億次把手埋進臉裡哀號，「我為什麼要那樣做我到底做了什麼啊────」

「對啊，你到底做了什麼啊？」

望海僵住。

「你居然會踩到這種陷阱？你好弱喔，你有這麼弱嗎？你到底做了什麼啊？」

望海從指縫裡看見一隻腳隨隨便便把石頭踢開，他身上的束縛感隨之消失。

「欸嗨，」有一隻手伸到他臉前揮，「好久不見，惡魔望海。」

望海默默放下手，果不出他所料，眼前就是那張過了十萬多年都沒變的臉。

「你都沒變欸。」朝夏說。

「…你為什麼會在這裡？」望海問，心一直往下沉。他懷疑朝夏是不是這十萬多年來都在不斷地苦苦找他而找不到他，但他下定決心他絕對，絕對，絕對，絕對，不背這筆債。

「啊，對，說到這個，」朝夏突然笑起來，「謝謝你，我得跟你道謝，十萬多年前那一天是你救了我，謝謝，你是個好惡魔。」

「不准說我『好』……」望海本能地脫口而出，內心卻有如被小行星一頭撞上的墨西哥灣那般洶湧澎湃：謝謝我？What？What？WHAT？？？

「OK，OK，抱歉忘記了。」朝夏舉起雙手做投降狀。「總之我是要說，那一天……你知道我是天使嘛，天使是超越時空的存在，可是我卻被放到時間與空間裡面，所以我現在才在這裡。」他指指自己。「那一開始我當然很不適應，時空從一個外在於我的附屬品變成我之所以存在的先決條件，無所不在的全面支配，呃，你懂嗎？算了算了我先說下去。總之那一天那種衝突感強到我受不了，我存在的本質與我存在的真實互不相容，認知與感知完全分離，結果就是你當時看到的那樣，我只能整個人縮起來摀著耳朵閉著眼睛不停尖叫，直到你來了……」

直到他來了，他永遠記得那一天，記得他慌亂抓著朝夏「喂！你怎麼了？朝夏？朝夏！冷靜點！你怎麼了！」記得他用身體與黑色翅膀緊緊裹著朝夏，像安撫一隻驚惶失措的小貓咪。他記得朝夏也抓著他，記得朝夏把頭埋到他懷裡深呼吸，記得他低頭吻著朝夏的頭髮、耳朵、又逐漸吻到臉與脖子，記得朝夏沒有一點抵抗地被他壓倒，記得……

「……嘛，然後，我醒來的時候你已經不見了，想找你道謝都找不到。」朝夏一臉「我有盡力了這不是我的錯喔」的不好意思。「精神活在物質世界就必須依托於物質，多虧了你我才能忘記衝突感而接納自己在時空下的物質存有。時空不永恆，物質也不完美，不完美就有缺憾，有缺憾就需要滿足。這十萬多年來我都在努力喔，努力讓自己習慣空間的有限與時間的制限並善用這個物質軀殼，換句話說也就是接受缺陷然後試著有節制地滿足慾望啦，那最主要的就是食慾跟性慾……」

望海倒抽一口冷氣，不是因為他聽不得R18字詞；開玩笑，他們地獄為了溝通方便早就編出一本《BDSM術語典》，人人放在口袋隨時查閱。他只是對於一個天使臉不紅氣不喘張口就來「性慾滿足」這種話有點適應不良。

「性慾這個比較麻煩，我還在想該怎麼辦，但食慾就好辦多了。你看，」朝夏從兜袋裡掏出一根深綠色長條狀的植物果實，兩手抓兩端「啪」地清脆響亮掰斷，「嗯，新鮮。」他一邊滿意地點頭一邊把半條果實塞到望海手裡。

「……幹嘛？」

「你問我為什麼會在這裡，我就是為這個來的啊。」朝夏一臉興奮地朝四周比手畫腳，「這裡是難得一見的岩鹽洞啊！生小黃瓜配一點鹽最好吃了。」

「啥？」

「這個，這叫小黃瓜。來，學我這樣。」朝夏用指甲從岩壁上摳下一些淺色晶體抹在果實斷口，然後一口咬下大嚼，一邊用充滿期望的熱烈眼神注視望海。

事後望海對於自己當時行為有一套非常完整的自我合理化說詞。他是惡魔，惡魔縱慾，食慾也是慾，他餓了，手上有食物。

他絕對不是因為怕朝夏失望的緣故。

「好吃嗎？」

「……好吃。」包括說謊也是，惡魔本來就說謊，不說謊的惡魔不是惡魔。

兩人喀滋喀滋把一條小黃瓜吃完，朝夏還戀戀不捨地舔手指，然後他掏出另一個小兜袋跟小石片，動手刮滿一整袋鹽晶。

「好了，走吧，走嗎？趁人類沒來之前快離開，而且你應該還想吃別的？」

望海還來不及反應，他的手就被朝夏牽住拉著往外走，而他之所以乖乖被拉著走也一定是因為反應來不及的緣故。兩人走到岩洞外，只見東方已露出魚肚白，天空裡點點繁星逐漸隱去。

望海清了清喉嚨，「謝謝。」

「你可以說『你是個好天使』，我不介意。」朝夏大笑，不理會望海翻到後腦勺的白眼。

「我沒有故意在躲你，不要誤會。」

「沒覺得你故意在躲我啊……嗯，其實，跟你說一件事。」

「又有什麼事？」

「其實……十萬多年來我一直想做這件事。」

望海還來不及反應就被朝夏吻上，於是他同時嚐到岩鹽的鹹味與天使氣息的淡淡香味。「性慾滿足，」朝夏貼著他的嘴唇輕聲說，「不過我們可以等你食慾滿足以後再進行。」

後來，望海才想到，所謂惡行終會害到自己這件事是不是真有其事（他知道天界有個說法是「墮天就是墮天者所受最大的懲罰」，他聽了只想說沒關係你們繼續阿Q吧哈哈哈）。當你說了一個謊，你就得再說一百個謊來掩飾第一個謊，並在最後承受這一百零一個謊帶來的所有惡果。

當他思考這件事的時候，他正穿著麻布寬袍與涼鞋站在雅典城大廣場，看幾名辯士在一個叫蘇格拉底的傢伙的質問下臉紅脖子粗，一邊吃著朝夏給他的第一百零一條小黃瓜。

「好吃嗎？」朝夏眨著大眼睛問他，滿臉笑意。

於是望海撒了第一百零一個謊。


	27. Chapter 27

插曲：Good Omens之三

望海知道一個秘密，這秘密全宇宙只有他跟朝夏兩個人知道，雖然知道這秘密也不是什麼大不了的事，甚至這問題大概全宇宙都沒人在乎。

人類歷史上第一篇RPS同人文創作於西元前一七五零年美索不達米亞的巴比倫，寫巴比倫漢摩拉比大王與正義之神夏馬許（Shamash）的人神純愛悲戀，最後留下漢摩拉比法典作為紀念兩人生死之愛的唯一結晶。這篇同人文的作者在出了黏土板之後立刻被以瀆神的罪名處死。

這種事望海怎麼知道？因為他跟作者本人求證過。作者其實沒死，他用了一個小奇蹟讓自己在被五馬分屍的前一刻神不知鬼不覺逃脫，然後這位作者就被天上的上司每天逼著交出證據，證明他施行這個奇蹟是天堂業務所需。

「你交了嗎？」望海問。

「沒。」朝夏哀怨搖頭，「我說我寫文是為了『提倡善良風俗，維護社會秩序，復興巴比倫文化，引發大眾對歷史、法律與國王陛下的學習興趣』，沒有人相信我。」

雖然全宇宙沒人在乎，但這件事對望海有非常特殊的意義，他惡魔生涯的所有不幸都從這裡開始，因為從那天起，他就被迫成了個二十四小時全年無休莫得感情的道路救援機器。他看過亞述國王與大將、西台國王與鄰國太子、新巴比倫國王與總督以各種方式開車的黏土板，他也看過埃及中王國到新王國每一個稍有名氣的法老在紙草紙上揮淚向皇后承認自己只愛男人。他還看過希臘邁錫尼文明沒人看得懂的線形文字石板，問題在於他不必看懂就覺得一股濃濃的BL味撲面而來。每一次，每一次，他都得去從行刑隊或劊子手或氣瘋了的國王本人刀下把人搶救出來。就連他偶然興之所至去帝王谷觀光兼乘涼，他都可以在最新一座陵墓地道牆壁上看見聖書體寫的拉姆西斯二世後宮嬪妃百合群像，接著就發現該名文手被當成殉葬品活埋在隔壁房間，靠著滿屋子陪葬的醃漬小黃瓜度過二十年。

牆破之後，該名文手滿懷感激地將最後一甕醃漬小黃瓜送給救命恩人，望海當下很想把朝夏重新埋回去。


	28. Chapter 28

插曲：Good Omens 之四

加班有很多種形態，有待在公司不走的加班，有帶工作回家的加班，也有放假日美滋滋睡到日上三竿然後準備出門遊玩卻突然接到Line訊息的加班。當望海在君士坦丁堡某個修道院後門看見一名年輕修女鬼鬼祟祟溜進去，卻不小心從衣服裡掉出一本羊皮紙口袋書的時候，他的心情就有如上述最後一種社畜。

……但是，平心而論，朝夏這次真的寫得不錯。

「 **當兩朵玫瑰互相靠近，她們就要承受彼此的刺。**

**她是皇帝親姊，出身高貴無匹的拜占庭公主；她是一貧如洗的學者之女，肩負文明古國驕傲的希臘美人。她是她為弟弟挑選的皇后，她是帶她飛上枝梢變鳳凰的恩人。然而，因為尊嚴，因為誤會，因為兩顆心說不出口的心事，她們卻走上對立的路，以最醜陋的手段搶奪同一個男人，直到傷痕累累的她退隱海濱獻身宗教，直到勝利的她終究也成為下一場政爭的犧牲品……**

**這是『聖母之女』普契莉亞公主與『詩人皇后』艾麗亞‧尤多希婭的故事。** 」

望海嘖嘖搖頭，這傢伙還寫出文案來了。

有一個問題望海始終百思不得其解，那就是朝夏為何老是搞水表圈。他問過朝夏，朝夏也答不出來，只能反覆說「反正嗑CP就是靠緣分」。望海其實很想追問他，他有沒有想過為什麼自己沾上的緣分都是要命的孽緣。

還連累得望海每次看到新文就知道自己得加班出任務。

找人不難，文在哪人大概就在哪。望海從修女的行蹤很快找到地下抄書店，再找到地下抄書店簽約作者的保密住處，市中心一間非常非常非常不起眼的廉價旅店。當他大搖大擺走進旅館登堂入室，果不其然一進房看見的就是眼睛瞪成三倍大喜上眉梢嘴裡還啃著小黃瓜的朝夏，但他沒料到的是下一秒朝夏就把小黃瓜一扔，然後把望海整個人拎起來天旋地轉扔到床上。

「What the fuck──」

「沒錯，」朝夏兩三下扒了他褲子，「幫個忙，最近寫太多搞姬的，我需要一點脆皮鴨。」

接下來的一整晚，望海經歷過連續三次，每次時間長度四十五分鐘到一小時不等，間隔時間一到二小時不等，的痛切反省。他下定決心這次回去一定要給魔王大人上萬言血書，力陳地獄最近要求員工的績效指標有失偏頗，七宗罪並不是只有「怠惰」這一項，過度看重「怠惰」的結果就是造成恥骨肌退化以及其他各種有的沒的虛弱無力，除此之外不能解釋為什麼他光是一開始看見朝夏舔手指伸到後面自己擴自己的畫面就差點繳械，更不能解釋為什麼當晚的痛切反省過程中他一個以肉體為本的堂堂惡魔需要不斷用精神力量戰勝肉體。

除此之外，真要說這晚有什麼不盡人意之處，那就是一開始朝夏嘴裡全是小黃瓜味，但這個問題很快就獲得解決，所以望海也沒有再多抱怨什麼。

悠遠綿長的賢者時間終於過去，望海睜開眼看著窗外白晝天色，想起他百思不得其解的另一個問題：搞水表圈就搞水表圈，為何朝夏每次都要待在水表旁邊？

這話他也問過朝夏，朝夏的回答簡潔有力：「寫RPS必須近距離，不然很容易OOC。」

「…RPS本身就是一種OOC。」望海提醒朝夏。

朝夏橫眉倒豎，「I have my standards。」

好吧，但朝夏現在書已經寫完了啊！待在君士坦丁堡是等人來抓嗎？！

「……早，」有人在他耳邊說話，嘴唇吻著他耳垂，「嗨，昨天還沒打招呼，好久不見，惡魔望海。」

噯，反正很多事情都不急著一時想清楚。他翻過身去跟那雙嘴唇接吻。


	29. Chapter 29

插曲：Good Omens 之五

望海反覆考慮三百遍，要不要看在昨晚的份上妥協吃掉朝夏端到他面前的一整盤小黃瓜。

不對，望海打了個冷顫，不對，我在想什麼，昨晚明明是我被扔到床上圈圈又叉叉！被強的是我才對！

「你幹嘛待在君士坦丁堡？」望海決定轉移話題，他還沒忘記加班的目的是為了救人。

「…不然要去哪？」

「比如西羅馬啊！」

「蠻族題材我一千多年前就寫過，」朝夏撇嘴，「不想自己撞梗自己。」

「你可以寫修道院題材，那邊現在都靠教會來保存文化維持秩序。」望海掙扎之下做出非常不惡魔的發言。

朝夏偏頭想了二十秒，「………算了，不要，那邊農業垮得差不多，沒有小黃瓜。」

「有烤肉啊！你自己跟我說的『無肉不可串』不是嗎！？想想吧北方蠻族的生鮮烤肉！流口水了沒？嗯？」事實上望海當年聽到這句話的時候正被逼著吃下一整根波斯首都蘇沙（Susa）排隊名店招牌特製小黃瓜羊肉烤串（店家牆上還有居魯士大帝（Cyrus the Great）親筆簽名），但望海並不想回憶那個畫面。

「沒有醬料，」朝夏眼眶噙淚，「日耳曼人沒有發明醬料，不刷醬料的烤肉莫得靈魂。」

仰望（他再也回不去的）蒼天，望海鄭重思考替朝夏寫那十二萬字「肉身毀滅申請重造」報告書的可能性。他好累。

「不過……」朝夏突然眨著大眼睛看他，嘴角微揚，「如果你想去的話，我們可以一起去。」

──哎原來還有這一招怎麼不早說！

「那走吧。」望海也笑了，這次總算不必花好大力氣搞奇蹟從刀下搶人，更何況他們要攜手去一個沒有小黃瓜的地方。

人類歷史還能有比這更美好的發展嗎。


	30. Chapter 30

證明一下我還記得這原本是篇百合ABO（面有愧色）。

「怎麼啦？」

「頭有點痛，」望海低頭捏著後頸，「其實脖子也痛，大概最近有點緊張。」

「緊張什麼？」朝夏把望海推到床邊坐下，自己爬上床開始幫她捏肩膀。

「工作。」望海嘆氣。

「你不是說『讓懂的人去做就好了』嘛。唉呦，你這塊好硬，放輕鬆。」

「是啊，但是當你下面懂的人跟你上面的人起衝突，你得幫下面的人去跟上面的人吵架啊。」朝夏使勁壓到一處關竅，讓望海本來的嘆氣聲全變成一串「啊痛痛痛痛痛痛痛──」

「不痛不痛，我輕一點。」

「沒關係你使力…啊痛痛痛痛痛痛痛──」

揉著揉著，不知不覺望海已經把頭垂到胸前，她想打盹，好舒服。然後她感覺到朝夏微涼的手指抬她下巴，「頭抬起來，我給你按按頭，」朝夏的聲音裡有笑意，「愛睏蟲。」

望海依舊閉著眼睛。好懶，不想張開。「…MaaSama。」

「嗯？」

「我如果被叔叔踢出公司，你要養我啊。」朝夏指腹揉著她頭皮，微微的癢感與放鬆感，讓她想要像貓一樣呼嚕。她在考慮要不要得寸進尺多哼嘰幾聲，看能不能賺到等會有人幫她洗頭。

「呵，好啊，」朝夏把望海的耳廓一吋一吋捏起來揉，然後揉她耳後穴道。「我們來賣東西好了。你知不知道，和希今天跟我說，他家那隻櫻木說我的涼拌小黃瓜有網購美食水準，不然我們就來開網店，我來拌你來賣，買機器做那種真空包裝，然後聯絡低溫配送……」

望海一個哆嗦，「我還是去跟我叔叔妥協好了。」

朝夏一巴掌往望海的天靈蓋拍下去。


	31. Chapter 31

插曲：Good Omens 之六

轟。

被磚泥石瓦掩埋的望海奮力睜開眼睛。草泥馬，盎格魯薩克遜人到底會不會蓋房子，整天只曉得搞什麼創意建築巨石陣……然後他這才發現掩埋自己的不是屋頂磚石（屋頂還好好的在那），是一堆大包小包大箱小箱，以及趴在包包箱箱堆上神色驚惶的朝夏。

「……你幹嘛？」

「幫我！」朝夏急得講話都帶哭音，「真風要來了！」

望海看著朝夏，用眼神畫出一個大大的問號。

「啊你不懂，你果然不懂！我跟你講，上面要派督察來，結果來的是真風！那傢伙是全宇宙最恐怖的斷捨離狂魔，不對，斷捨離狂天使！平時如果沒人看著他他能把整個天堂都扔了！來，這樣解釋好了，你有沒有聽過一句名句是『落了片白茫茫大地真乾淨』？聽到這句話會哭的人不少對吧，但聽到這句話會喜極而泣的只有真風一個！」

望海緩慢點頭表示自己某種程度接收到。

「所以，總之，你這邊讓我寄放一下這些。」朝夏忙著把包包箱箱整理到牆角，眼角又開始泛淚，「這邊只有紙草本子跟羊皮卷，還有一堆黏土板石碑都沒搬！啊啊我不能再跟你鬼扯了我得趕快回去多搬幾回！」

看著朝夏原地消失處的空氣，望海搖搖頭，隨手往一個散開的包裡拿點東西看。

十分鐘後朝夏第二次現身，小心翼翼放下兩個沉重箱子，還來不及喘氣就被望海拿著一疊紙草紙問到臉前：「能不能解釋一下你寫的這什麼？」

**「阿姆涅莉絲陛下，阿伊達公主已經被您關進地下牢三天了。」**

**「死了嗎？」**

**「不，她變白了，而且變男的了。」**

朝夏臉色一陣青一陣白，「怎樣啊，誰還沒寫過幾篇雷文。」

後來，望海聽說那位名叫真風的督察天使把朝夏積存的滿地窖醃漬小黃瓜全都以「不當占用空間」的理由清掉。那是惡魔望海千萬年來第一次不由自主脫口而出Thank God，他為此被罰了一個世紀的俸。


	32. Chapter 32

「嗯？這什麼？」

「……嘿嘿……」

「我問不代表我想吃。」望海急忙加註腳。

「哼。」朝夏一撇嘴，「和希今天給我的，她家那隻櫻木自己炒的，豆豉炒小魚乾，說是吃我那麼多涼拌小黃瓜的回禮。唉，別人家的Alpha。」最後一句話朝夏只含在嘴裡唸，但還是被望海以清喉嚨的方式表達抗議。「反正我就拿來試試看跟小黃瓜拌在一起，你看看銀的黑的綠的跟一點點點紅的，這顏色很漂亮對不對？有沒有食慾大動？」

「唔……」

「嘗一口嘛，好不好？我這次沒有放醋喔，不酸。」朝夏把嘴角笑成了兒童故事書裡胖官員的翹鬍子，「就嘗一口嘛，Ayachan。」

望海表面上只沉默五秒鐘，但內心已在是非題兩個選項之間橫跳一百遍。嘖，老實說涼拌小黃瓜也不真那麼難吃，她只是受不了三百六十五天天天桌上有這道菜而已。不然乾脆趁今天這個機會破冰，以後偶爾也吃點，大家都開心……

她故作無奈地長嘆一口氣，滿臉委屈看著朝夏，「就一口喔。」

「Ayachan最好了！來我餵你，啊──」

望海閉眼張嘴，舌頭感覺到涼涼的觸感與鹹味，於是她一口咬下──

「──好辣！好辣好辣好辣好辣好辣！！！」


	33. Chapter 33

夜半無眠，不想輾轉反側的朝夏拿起枕邊手機，自欺欺人打開濾藍光模式，點進某網路購物app開始瀏覽。蒜蓉辣椒醬、剝皮辣椒醬、XO醬、豆瓣醬、麻辣醬、韓式辣醬、泰式打拋醬……十幾分鐘後她突然聽見一聲嚶嚀，轉頭看到床上熟睡的另一人（研判正處於快速動眼期），於是她放下手機，喟嘆「算了，貓不吃辣」，然後乖乖闔眼睡覺。


	34. Chapter 34

下午，有點昏昏欲睡的望海正考慮要不要喝本日第二杯咖啡，突然就收到朝夏的訊息。

「……咦？哎呀……」

**Ayachan**

**我好可憐**

**肚子痛**

**一直跑廁所**

**腸胃不舒服**

**午飯都沒吃**

**(** **貼圖：貓貓頭，餓)**

**(** **貼圖：貓貓頭，哭)**

**(** **貼圖：貓貓頭，要抱抱)**

望海馬上丟了一個「抱抱」的圖跟一個「抱著一起哭」的圖回去，「怎麼可以餓著了我的MaaSama」「太過分了」「很不舒服的話先去看醫生？你那附近有診所嗎？」「請假回家休息？」「那下班我搭計程車去接你」「多喝水，喝運動飲料」「抱抱親親」「好想現在就抱抱你」。她想要寫一句話但最後還是沒打出來。MaaSama，你可以跟我撒嬌的嘛，其實我真的很喜歡你對我撒嬌，真的。「你呀一定是吃太多涼拌小黃瓜才會拉肚子，活該」她半開玩笑打出這句話。

兩秒鐘後她千鈞一髮在螢幕顯示「已讀」之前把這句話刪除。


	35. Chapter 35

插曲：Good Omens之七，讓我們把時間往前調一點點……

望海對羅馬帝國這段歷史沒什麼好印象，雖然四處林立的競技場讓他往下面報功報到手軟，但時隔幾百年他與朝夏的感人相會竟然發生在一堆肌肉兄貴與脂肪大叔眾目睽睽裸裎相見的公共浴場，且他還被一個驚喜過度的天使當場飛撲壓倒，差點溺死在水深不及腰的冷水池。當時他一邊吐泡泡一邊掙扎，隔著水勉強聽見朝夏在鬧哄哄的浴場裡嚷嚷「天哪好久不見我好想你！」，當時他心裡只想著：別嚷了，快鬆手，不然就得等地獄批准我那十二萬字報告咱們才可能再見面了。

西元一二六年，羅馬帝國全盛期，萬神殿重建工程開始，皇帝御駕行幸西西里，人類史上最危險水表圈鎮圈神文《薩賓丘秘史》（ _The Secret History of Sabine Hill_ ）連載到第五十八回，作者隱姓埋名以希臘文化顧問身分混進宮廷，從圖拉真一路寫到哈德良，從前任皇帝偽父子調教養成寫到現任皇帝與美少年霸總甜寵。望海之所以差點在公共浴場當眾斃命其來有自，當時朝夏正處於文手生涯最低谷，每天都在刪號跑路與用愛發電之間舉棋不定坐困愁城。寫文的在這種狀態最需要一個用來吐苦水兼討拍的bot，而望海就是朝夏唯一可用的bot。

「你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧，這說的什麼！『宣布棄文，看前面以為哈德良是受，後面他居然去攻別人，作者逼0為1沒有心，本受媽嘔了嘔了。』你瞧瞧現在的讀者被慣成什麼，世風日下人心不古，產糧的太太都是卡密不知道嗎！雖然我只是天使我也不是卡密但你了解我想表達什麼對吧！這種人愛看看不看滾啦！」

沒有期望就不會失望，原本望海對這次重逢還是有點期望，因為朝夏說他身為高級文化顧問有特權可以在浴場開隔音良好的私人包廂，結果兩人只是親身證明蒸氣室裡進行劇烈體力活動會造成心肺缺氧，毀情趣的那種缺氧。狼狽不堪出了門外之後，朝夏又說他身為高級文化顧問有特權可以參加宮廷大宴，望海對菜單上那道傳說中的烤孔雀主菜充滿期待，直到大菜上桌廚師一刀剖開孔雀肚露出滿滿填料，幾千年來望海從未聞過如此濃郁如此鮮美如此有層次有深度有攻擊性的小黃瓜味。

望海對羅馬帝國這段歷史沒什麼好印象，他真的覺得這個人類史上最出名政治體跟他的呼吸系統有仇。


	36. Chapter 36

「Ayachan，」

「嗯？」望海拿著遙控器亂轉電視。

「問你一個學術性的問題。」

「啊。」

「記不記得上次發情期你拿我剛切好的蘋果片做了什麼事？」

望海的臉轟地發起燒來，她當然記得，但是 What happens in 發情期 stays in 發情期，這是她的人生鐵律。

「如果，這只是個假設，如果我讓你用小黃瓜做同樣的事……」

「──不好吧？！」

「可以先削皮。反正只是假設，這樣你會不會比較有意願吃小黃瓜？」

「………不要，求你，我萎了。」

「嘖。」

數分鐘後，朝夏突然噗哧一聲。

「…幹嘛？」

「沒有，沒事，」朝夏拍了她肩膀兩下就往沙發反方向倒去，憋笑憋得肩膀都在抖。

「幹嘛啦？」

笑夠了的朝夏好不容易摀著肚子爬起來，「沒事，只是幫你想了個很霸總的台詞，『女人，你的那裡只准放我的小黃瓜』，噗哈哈哈哈哈──」

望海真的很想拿遙控器捶朝夏。


	37. Chapter 37

說到上床，她們第一次上床是臨時起意天時地利人和，但第二次上床從一開頭就非常不順利，望海滿腦子都是千金難換早知道，早知道她就先買一打海尼根開個兩罐，沒了那點酒意壯膽她連伸手解朝夏扣子都畏首畏尾，而朝夏也只會一邊搔頭一邊眨眼一邊「欸我記不太清楚了我們上次到底怎麼做的啊」。怎麼做的，你問我怎麼做的，不然我們現在是要動手當漏個A片現場教學嗎……

「咦？！」朝夏驚叫。

望海低頭順著朝夏視線看去，看見自己半裸的上身。怎？

「你！你你你！」朝夏粗魯地伸手到她背後解胸罩扣子，望海乖乖聽從動作，然後她兩邊胸部就被朝夏「啪」地兩手掌握，非常沒有禮貌地握著上下亂抖。望海腦子還沒轉過來就看見朝夏氣忿忿（氣忿忿？）開始脫自己衣服，兩三下一絲不掛，然後拿手比自己的又回來比望海的。

「你竟然比我大？」朝夏捏著她的胸部質問，「你一個Alpha竟然比我大！？」

望海懵了，這什麼情況？這要怎麼回答？「不，我，我在Alpha裡面也不算大的……」她脫口而出，然後就看朝夏倒抽一口冷氣一臉不可置信。完了完了我幹嘛講話，這意思不就是說「是你在Omega裡面太小」嗎！但等一下，什麼啊？這為什麼要計較啊？難道這是她的錯嗎！為什麼朝夏可以用這種充滿指控意味的眼神瞪視她，好像她違反了什麼天經地義的宇宙定律，簡直像是在說「你的重力加速度怎麼可以不是9.80665」……

算了。

望海心一橫豁出去把朝夏壓倒。

交往久了以後，望海對於朝夏充滿指控意味的眼神已經能夠免疫，因為出現的次數實在有點多，習慣了。

通常都出現在「你怎麼可以不喜歡吃小黃瓜」的時候。


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇感謝ETTOBRUTE太太給的靈感（掩面）

插曲：Good Omens之八

望海怒氣沖沖打出響指，瞬間移動的衝力加上氣昏了頭的昏頭讓他在羅馬競技場地下牢房裡摔了個大跟頭，「我以為──」

「你來了！」他聽見朝夏歡喜低叫，「你果然來了！快救我！」

「閉嘴，先聽我說完。我以為，」望海狼狽從地上爬起來，「去年，西元一三零年，哈德良皇帝一生唯一摯愛的那個美少年神秘溺死在尼羅河。今年，西元一三一年，皇帝宣布那位美少年升天成神，到處幫他蓋神廟。換句話說，你CP官宣了，然後官方重賞徵集優質同人。我以為您貴閣下那套八大冊RPS鉅著《薩賓丘秘史》這下會變成炙手可熱的大IP，被選入中學課本羅馬文化基本教材列為必考題，各大劇院各大神廟爭相搬演還被翻譯成希臘文埃及文居爾特文，光是版權費就能讓你買個兩三棟羅馬城郊山坡豪宅酒池肉林夜夜笙歌。請問你這回又到底是怎麼把自己混到這步田地？」

朝夏看著望海，目瞪口呆，「……有句話不知當講不當講。」

「講。」

「你願不願意當我經紀人？」

「休想。」

「我每天請你吃最新鮮的小黃瓜。」

「我走了再見。」

「呿，為什麼這麼挑食啊？就算是惡魔挑食也是不對的啊。」

「什麼叫『就算是惡魔』，有什麼事是因為惡魔來做就變成對的嗎？」

朝夏表情突然變了，「…天界有個說法，但你大概不會高興。」

「什麼？」

「『既然一切都是上帝安排，那惡魔墮天也是上帝安排』，而上帝的安排一定有意義。」

「我不相信。」

「這不是相不相信，」朝夏定定看著他，「這是邏輯推理。」

「……………夠了，我剛問的問題你還沒回答。」

朝夏長嘆一聲，乖乖改變話題。

「還不就是因為官宣，」他嘟嘴，「官方騷操作我看不順眼，所以我就在結局讓安提歐努斯發現哈德良原來自始至終只愛圖拉真，他就是一個替代品，最後他投水之前『釋然』了。」

「我要是讀者我都想鯊了你。」

「我有在反省了。」朝夏可憐兮兮，望海搖搖頭一揚手把鐐銬解了。「走。」

「等一下！」

「又幹嘛？」

「我們可不可以先去那邊？」朝夏指另一個方向，「機會難得，我想rua老虎。」

望海那顆充滿邪惡智慧的惡魔腦袋暫時斷線五秒鐘。

「朝夏，天使老兄，你明天本來要被餵給牠當早餐，你現在要去rua牠？」

「就是因為我明天要變成牠早餐，所以牠可能願意通融讓我rua兩下，」朝夏睜大眼睛看他，「合情合理嘛，人都有講求公平的理性的。」

不，你搞錯一個最重要的先決條件，那是老虎那不是人。望海想這樣說，但他手的動作比嘴快。

人類歷史發展了五千年，人類自相殘殺的技術與武器也發展了幾千年，但有一個最基礎的永遠不會變，那就是「把人打昏扛走」。

望海只是不懂為什麼朝夏整天吃那麼多小黃瓜還能那麼重。


	39. Chapter 39

朝夏最近在練習煮半熟蛋，所以他們家這陣子晚餐常吃麵，大骨高湯或雞湯煮粗麵條，放上一顆泡過滷汁的淺褐色雞蛋。望海沒意見，只要不是小黃瓜她就沒意見，但吃麵吃了兩三天之後她福至心靈發展出一套用餐儀式，從此解決她每天最大的苦惱之一。

這一晚，麵端上來，望海照例「我開動了」然後低頭動筷子，但她心裡其實在進行一場喃喃自語：

（過往神明在上，信女望海風斗在下，請告訴我明天午飯要吃什麼。

一：公司對街日本料理店那個已經吃了八百遍的商業午餐A。

二：跟員工一起訂那個已經吃了八百遍的滷雞腿便當。

如果是一，請給我一顆連蛋白都還沒熟的蛋；如果是二，請給我一顆連蛋黃都全熟的蛋。

阿彌陀佛哈雷路──）

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」朝夏驚喜狂叫，「Ayachan你看你看你看！你快點吃你那顆蛋！今天的剛剛好！真的剛剛好！太好了太好了我終於成功了而且這次我有記下來煮多久……欸你怎麼了？Ayachan？」

「沒事，」望海嘆氣，「我決定明天中午吃便利商店。」


	40. Chapter 40

隔天中午，望海終於發現一件事。這件事大概所有的外食族都知道，只有望海風斗一個人始終被蒙在鼓裡。

便利商店的和風芝麻醬沙拉裡面有小黃瓜。


	41. Chapter 41

插曲：Good Omens之九

西元一零七七年，天使朝夏邁向他兩千八百多年同人文創作經歷的全新里程碑。他對著望海得意大喊：「看！我終於要開始寫人生第一篇站街文！站！街！文！」

接下來整整三天朝夏除了寫字都只會發出嗚嗚嗚嚶嚶嚶嗷嗷嗷這種聲音，以及szdszdkdlawsl等沒人了解意義的怪異拉丁字母組合。望海忍耐了三天，三天後他終於忍不住從靈魂深處發出吐槽：

「……你確定你寫的是站街文？」

朝夏倏地抬起頭，用一種混雜了「你們惡魔的腦子是被地獄犬吃了嗎」以及「討厭小黃瓜的人果然會因為挑食而變笨」的表情看他。

「亨利四世在街上站了三天！堂堂神聖羅馬帝國皇帝為了讓格雷戈里教皇（Pope Gregory VII）收回成命，在義大利坎諾薩（Canossa）教堂外面冰天雪地的大街上赤腳站了三天！天道與人欲！世俗政治與宗教理想！這種相愛相殺你死我活在不完美的人間以各自的絕對意志追求完美的政教衝突他不香嗎！這種彼此爭鬥到死強強互攻的CP歷史上能有幾對？這不叫站街什麼才叫站街！」

那一天望海領悟了兩件事，第一：不要跟你的床伴分析他嗑的CP真不真，不然他會把原本用來跟你上床的時間拿去寫十萬字《為正教辯護書》（ _Apology for 我CP_ ）或《駁異端》（ _Refutation of 對家CP_ ）。

第二：不必糾正你床伴對「站街文」的錯誤認知，尤其當你床伴搞的是水表圈。如果水表圈是高風險，那在水表圈寫真正的站街文就是在人間開啟地獄模式玩命；惡魔望海不是個會想家的人，他覺得離鄉背井出外打拼的日子過得還不錯。


	42. Chapter 42

插曲：Good Omens之十

西元第十一世紀末，朝夏望海正式分手。對於這件事，望海有個自我宣稱的分手原因，說是自己辛辛苦苦經營利用維京人毀滅西方文明的邪惡大計畫被朝夏破壞，這種人不離了留著等過年嗎。但細究之下事實並非如此，因為朝夏到了人間根本屁事不幹，身為天使的他聲稱人類歷史發生所有事情都是上帝安排（包括望海等惡魔流血流汗搗的亂），所以他的生活除了搞黃色並為各種稀奇古怪的性癖留下文字紀錄（以及偶爾親身實踐）以外就只有吃吃吃。這麼說來望海宣稱的內容也非空穴來風，因為他某天早上帶著起床氣醒來，發現從自家窗戶看出去視野範圍內的土地全被朝夏搞成小黃瓜栽培試驗田，原本好好一個惡魔在那瞬間活生生被整出重度密集恐懼症，從此只要看到阡陌連天他就渾身發抖兩眼一黑，工作能力受到極大損害。總之望海為此與朝夏大吵一架，從人生觀吵到宇宙觀，從物質原理吵到知識論再吵到形上學，連雙方的大boss都被拉出來以各種方式問候，最後望海用地獄火把朝夏的小黃瓜田燒掉一半，朝夏對望海撂下最後一句話：「我發誓我這輩子都不想再見到你！」。當天西歐打雷東歐閃電南歐下冰雹，南太平洋海面上一口氣生成三個熱帶氣旋，但那時人類科技還沒有發展到發射氣象衛星拍攝地面雲圖的程度，所以這些事情也就完全沒在歷史上留下紀錄。

（後來想想，望海承認當時雙方情緒都有問題，他因為中古時期政教衝突最後政權勝利的大功勞被七海搶去而忿忿不平，朝夏因為教皇格雷戈里七世在一零八五年過世後自己沒CP可嗑而惶惶不可終日。但說到最後反正罪魁禍首只有一個：小黃瓜。）

西元第十三世紀，朝夏望海正式復合。

他們是在義大利那不勒斯某個貴族舉辦的宴會上偶然遇見，望海先看見朝夏，決定乾脆躲到室外免得尷尬。他沒想到朝夏會跟出來，會在他旁邊眼光看不太到的地方默默站好久，然後輕聲說，「嗨。」

「你來這裡幹嘛？」

「…有任務。」他聽到朝夏清喉嚨，「望海，我……」

「──你發過誓了，」望海說，「不是這輩子都不想再見到我嗎？」

「不不不，那個，其實，你有沒有聽過一句話，『信近於義言可復也』。之前我去了趟東方，東方沒有上帝信仰，但也有……」

「你到底想說什麼？」望海開始煩躁。

「對不起，我錯了。」朝夏低頭，「你比較重要，你比小黃瓜更重要。」

望海沒說話，然後他感覺到朝夏的手伸過來握他的手，感覺到白色羽翼伸展開來，觸碰到他純黑色的翅膀。

「你好嗎？你……過得怎麼樣？」朝夏說，「我真的，真的，很想你。」

我也好想你，我真的真的好想你，望海幾乎要脫口而出，然後他知道自己完了。他想念朝夏，想念朝夏量產的那些狗血言情，想念在每一個不同歷史政權手下被朝夏連累逃亡的日子，他甚至連兩人之間小黃瓜味道的吻都萬分想念。

（一二七三年十二月，那不勒斯大學校長湯瑪斯‧阿奎納（Thomas Aquinas）在主持彌撒時經歷神蹟，於是封筆，他寫的《神學大全》（Summa Theologica）自此永遠成為未完成的絕響。但這是與天使惡魔感情主線不直接有關的另外一件事了……）


	43. Chapter 43

「 **……魔力馬，這台魔力馬，本來人家推薦給我我還不信，用了才發現它輕輕鬆鬆就幫你鍛鍊全身肌肉，尤其是這個最重要的核心肌群，仰臥起坐隨便做兩百下，我才用一個月肚子就從一塊變成六塊。而且齁，主持人我問你，這個call-in真的不會洩漏身分齁？我講這個很不好意思捏。就是齁，自從我用這個魔力馬以後，整個腰力都給他練起來，阿那個Alpha腰力要好家庭才會幸福對不對，以前我都只有發情期那三天生龍活虎平常就給他垂楊柳，現在根本不管什麼期，每天晚上都讓老婆爽得該該叫，一開始是『老公好棒我還要』後來都是『不要了不行了人家會死掉』，弄到有鄰居來投訴我，說我半夜看A片喇叭放太大聲，因為他根本不相信這個世間竟然有Alpha可以這麼持久這麼強悍。那我當然就跟他介紹魔力馬啊，敦親睦鄰有沒有，現在我們兩家每天晚上四部合唱都在比音量……** 」

望海手中洗臉刷「啪」一聲掉地上。

「啊，你起床啦，」朝夏把播放程式按停，「早安。」

「……MaaSama，你在聽什麼？」

「那個，」朝夏欲言又止，「你要不要先回浴室把臉上的泡沫洗掉？」

午餐桌上，朝夏拿手機開了圖片遞給一臉驚魂未定的望海，「這個，『魔力馬』，其實就仰臥起坐板加划船器，多個架子的話還能當舉重床練臥推，像這樣……」

望海把手機推回去，「不，我問的是那個賣威而鋼的廣播。」

「喔，」朝夏有點尷尬地搔搔頭，「那個啊，就我們老闆說試試看找地下電台幫我們賣產品，那對方說讓我們這邊安排人去call-in，我剛才在聽預演……」

「賣假藥那種地下電台？」

「不要這樣說啦Ayachan，他們只是用比較高一點的價格賣維他命而已，我爸媽一個月不買超過三千塊我都不管他們。」

「……」望海決定重新思考將來與朝夏爸媽的相處之道。

「反正下禮拜開始打廣告，電視購物頻道也有，那邊的比較正常啦你放心。」

「沒有不放心，」望海使用雙重否定句表達自己仍然處於震驚狀態，「我只是因為城鄉差距受到文化衝擊而已。」

三天後。

「……MaaSama。」

「幹嘛？」

「你是不是不喜歡我了？」

嗯，是了，差不多是這幾天沒錯。

「我平常是不是腰力不夠好？」

「靠。」

「…MaaSama，你是不是因為嫌我腰力不夠好才罵髒話？」

朝夏在內心第十萬次提出又第十萬次否決「用小黃瓜大餐威脅自家Alpha閉嘴別吵」的選項。你們這些Alpha，她想對著窗外吶喊，你們這些Alpha可不可以不要滿腦子只計較這種事！一個人除了性能力以外還有很多很多別的價值！比如說乖乖吃小黃瓜不挑食的品德！


	44. Chapter 44

下了班，望海一上車就發現朝夏表情不對。

「MaaSama？」他把手拿到朝夏面前晃，「怎麼了？」

「Ayachan，我今天聽到一個非常震撼的消息。」

「什麼消息？」

「那個『魔力馬』的地下電台call-in廣告，原來和希找的負責打電話call-in的人就是他家那隻Alpha櫻木港。」

「哦，」望海點頭，「講話聲音還滿好聽的嘛。然後？」

「然後我就問和希說，那個廣告詞該不會也是你家櫻木用你們日常生活寫的吧，嘿嘿。」

「嗯，嘿嘿，你真的很八卦。然後？」

「結果和希就不高興了，說那個廣告詞當然是她自己寫的，她只是把老公跟老婆兩個詞調換一下而已。」

「………」望海總算比較聽出朝夏受震撼的原因。「所以，那個『每天晚上該該叫』的其實是……」

「不如說那個『生龍活虎腰力好』的其實是……」朝夏長嘆，「和希一整個下午都在那邊自言自語『也不想想誰才是舞上手』。Ayachan，現在的年輕人真是後生可畏，我突然覺得我老了。」

夜裡，望海洗了澡吹了頭髮打個大哈欠爬進溫暖被窩，正準備舒舒服服睡個好覺，然後就突然被朝夏壓住。

「MaaSama？」

「不行，我勝負慾被刺激了，」朝夏咬牙，「『也不想想誰才是舞上手』，我們就來看看誰才是舞上手……」

啊。望海睡意全消，為了朝夏的勝負慾她很樂意犧牲睡眠。「那我是不是要負責喊『不要了不行了會死掉』？」她笑問，沒想到朝夏突然一愣。

「呃……我覺得還是不要好了，Ayachan，我剛才想了一下，萬一你喊的是『不要了不行了會斷掉』然後我還搞不清楚狀況繼續的話……」

望海白眼一翻，真的是，不如睡覺。「MaaSama，你真的可以再更沒情調一點。」


	45. Chapter 45

「養貓很煩！真的很煩！」

「沒錯！」

「晚上睡覺都會來黏你，把你手臂當枕頭，害你手麻掉！」

「對！我家那隻色胚還會來靠我胸部踩我大腿！」

「白天你要找牠玩的時候不理你，不找牠玩的時候就來騷擾你，趴在你作業本上不讓你寫功課！」

「就是！然後半夜舔你臉害你睡不著，早上壓被子讓你起不了床！」

「我看人家網上教的貓食譜花好幾個小時做海鮮肉泥，牠不吃！死都不吃！」

「我跟你講，我家那隻還不吃乾糧！乾糧一定要跟罐頭拌在一起才吃，真的是富貴人家大小姐！」

「貓真的很煩！」

「超級煩！」

聽著隔壁桌幾個中學女生你一言我一語，朝夏發出長長一聲嘆息。

「怎麼啦？」櫻乃拿吸管攪冰塊的手停了下來。

「記不記得我大四那年生日是你們幫我過的？」

「記得，蛋糕我挑的，得意之作。」櫻乃微笑。

「那天吹蠟燭之前我許了一個願。」

「什麼願？」

「『請讓我遇見一隻一見鍾情的貓跟我在一起。』」

「……」

朝夏搖頭，再度嘆氣，「那時候我跟老天爺之間一定發生了什麼誤會。」


	46. Chapter 46

「MaaSama？」望海從朝夏身邊探頭看，「你在看什麼？表情這麼陶醉。」

「雲吸貓的臉書社團。你看你看，最近香蕉盛產期，有人說要『多吃香蕉幫助蕉農』，然後大家都讓自家的貓頭戴香蕉皮拍照，超級可愛有沒有？」

「嗯啊，可愛。」對貓興趣不高的望海隨便附和。

週日下午，窩在客廳沙發上睡迷糊的望海眨眨眼睛醒來，看見電視已經關掉，自己肚子上被蓋了條涼被，聞得到剛洗過豔陽曬過的香味。

廚房傳來朝夏哼歌的聲音，哼著哼著就破了個音，但朝夏還是繼續自得其樂地哼。望海笑著在沙發上伸懶腰，MaaSama你好吵啊，晚上又想煮什麼不好吃的，睡著了就有人照顧你的感覺真好。

然後她突然摸到自己頭髮上有一條什麼怪東西。

「………香蕉絲？？？」


End file.
